PROMESSE
by Loufiction
Summary: Post DH. Hermione's devastated as Ron doesn't want her anymore in his life. She thinks she's got the solution to get better. Rated T for some words.


WOW Here I am, writing my first ever Ron/Hermione fic

WOW Here I am, writing my first ever Ron/Hermione fic ! As much as I loathed their relationship during Half Blood Prince, I absolutely adored it during Deathly Hallows. I guess it did the trick and here's the first ever fic!

I found the idea reading a GREAT fanfiction here on and the part I want to "use" was so beautifully written that I can't help but highly recommend you to go over and read it! The title is "To Come Home Again" and it's just great, very realistic.

In this fanfiction, Hermione left Ron just before getting married because she was sent in a mission. Once she comes back three years later, Ron cannot forgive her.

This story is my starting point although it's not finished so far, I'm only using the "Angry Ron" part I have no idea about how it's going to end.

I have no beta reader and anyone that wishes to help is welcome!! Oh and reviews are appreciated. Remember English isn't my mother thongue though.

* * *

He had made it clear. She wasn't welcomed anymore in his life. She had tried everything possible. She had tried to speak with him and it had been a huge disaster. He had shouted a good deal and had called her names. She had tried to spy on him and trick him into forgiving her and it had bounced back on her, as he had put a spell on the door of his desk. She had forced him to go on patrol with her and he had totally ignored her, even coming with his brother George that hated her as much as him. Harry had tried as well but Ron didn't want to change his mind. She had been invited to the Burrow and is had been a disaster. Ron and George had made a point in making her feel bad. Molly had been very cold towards her, like she had been during her fourth year. She could understand why Ron was like that, after all, she had made him miserable during three years and a couple of weeks were nothing compared to his sadness when she had left so she had to pay.

In the end, she had to acknowledge the cruel reality. For once in her life, Hermione Granger had failed. There was no coming back together. She had explained everything, even the "saving the world" part and nothing did it. He had been crystal clear. His decision had destroyed her even though she understood him. She had treated him like that during their year in hiding before the end of Voldemort.

After a few days of denial, crying and not sleeping Hermione came to the only possible conclusion. There was only one way of getting better. She had to forget him. She didn't want to put Harry and Ginny into an awkward situation so she had to leave their lives as well. After all, Ron was part of their family, since Harry and Ginny were husband and wife. She needed a fresh new start in her life. She loved Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't ask them to make a choice. She was going to miss them a lot. Unless she forget them as well.

Slowly an idea made its way into her. This could make things so much easier! She had no one left. Her parents had been killed two years ago while she was under-cover. Ron didn't want to forgive her. Harry and Ginny didn't want to interfere. That left her little possibility. It wasn't really legal mind you. But the minister owed her a big one. No one could be sent to Azkaban because of that, could they? Especially when it was requested, hell it was needed!

As desperate as she was, Hermione couldn't see another solution. Her life looked like a tiny room whose four walls were getting closer and closer to her, ready to crush her.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was her solution. She made her mind and apparated straight away into a little street in muggle London to access the ministry. For a precious little second, she thought she could go to Ron's and try a last time but his hateful words came back to her and she realized it wasn't a good idea. Her particular position within the ministry had granted her a lifetime high security pass and she was able to see the minister each time she wanted. This is why she didn't bother with the usual paper work you had to do when visiting. She was very lucky because he was available.

"I cannot allow that" the minister said "you're one of the best agents we have left"

"My point indeed. I'm the last one of our team. All the other died." Hermione answered.

"It's not a survivor complex right?" he inquired.

"Take it as a personal favour I'm asking in reward for saving the world." Hermione insisted.

"I don't understand you Hermione, you have a wonderful future ahead you're the brightest witch of your age, possibly the brightest witch for decades! What you're asking is ridiculous! What about your friends?"

"I don't have anymore friends. There is no more golden trio." Hermione answered clearly on the edge.

The minister looked at her shocked to see tears in her eyes. Something serious must have happened because Hermione Granger wasn't the kind of girl that could make such a request without a damn good reason.

"On one condition, I won't make it permanent, and this is my last offer".

"Whatever you want as long as you're doing it" Hermione said relieved.

"Come back in one week and we'll do it." He finally accepted.

"Thank you minister" a very relieved Hermione said.

She came back to the ministry of magic the week after and was ready to start her new life. She had spent one full week looking for places were she could start over. She had decided to go to a muggle college since she had no degree. This was required to find a job anyway. Staying in England would be far too dangerous since they could find her easily so she settled her choice on America. She could have gone to Australia but since this is where she had sent her parents during the war, maybe Ron would look for … Now wait a minute. There was no way he would be looking for her so whatever …

This is how Hermione Granger left for the United State one evening. Leaving all of her magical life behind. She had sold whatever possession she had in England, had visited Neville and Luna, not saying them anything two days before taking a plane. She came to Harry and Ginny's house as well, once she was sure Ron wasn't there. She had been very emotional this day but once again, she said nothing and they assumed she was still emotional about her fight with Ron. She explained she had decided to go on with her life without Ron and she gave Harry a letter she had written for Ron. She told him she knew he won't accept it so Harry was instructed to give it to Ron only want he'll think he was ready to read it. Harry was concerned about her that night. He made her promise him she wasn't going to make a huge mistake. Hermione hugged him tightly and reassured him.

She then went to the ministry. And the spell she had been desperate to get was cast on her. The minister explained her he had created this spell including the one condition he had requested to avoid a permanent result. Hermione had been instructed to think about a key situation and a key sentence that would stop the spell. Once the "sine obliviate" spell had been cast on her, she lost consciousness and she woke up in a taxi driving her to Heathrow International Airport with a ticket for Hartford Airport in her bag. Doing exactly what Ron had said she'd do again, she took that plane, unknowing she what she was leaving behind. . The only difference being this time, there was no turning back.

Unless …

* * *


End file.
